<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Gell by Henry085 (StonyRS)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799811">Happy Birthday Gell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Henry085'>Henry085 (StonyRS)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grindeldore one_shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Henry085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grindeldore one_shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Gell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gellert was carelessly sprawled in the bed, the blankets were messily tied around his leg and part of his chest, he used to spread his legs and arms as wide as he could every morning he found himself alone in the bed. His back cracked and he smiled softly to himself, he opened his eyes carefully and found the window closed but the curtains half-open, he tried hard to listen if someone was outside the room but all the space was deep into deafening silence.</p><p>He smiled and turned in the bed, his hand playfully touching his chest, dancing innocently until he reached the waistband of his pj’s, he touched himself softly, closing his eyes and starting to grow inside his clothes.</p><p>Gellert was –had always been- devoted to pleasure. The pleasure of power, of food, of triumph, of orgasms, all his life had been an unorthodox egoistical pursue of pleasure. The pleasure of succeeding at performing advanced dark arts spells, the pleasure of tracking the elder wand that now rested so peacefully besides the bed, the chills of pleasure the mere idea of being the most recognized wizard in his age gave him.</p><p>He started stroking himself, his thick cock and his arched back, long wavy blonde hair falling in his face. He let out a soft moan.</p><p>-Oh fuck! I’m sorry- Gellert opened his eyes and stopped touching himself, not only because Albus was standing in the door with a huge chocolate cake, a handful of balloons and an envelope, but also because Albus Dumbledore had sworn for the first time since they’d met, and also because it was the first time he was caught masturbating, and it was hilariously incredible (and arousing) that it had been Albus who caught him.</p><p>-It’s fine! – Gellert said way too quickly and then blushed, he sat on the bed throwing the blankets to his legs trying to hide his erection.</p><p>-I am truly sorry, your aunt she said you were awake, and she let me in, Oh Merlin Gellert, I’m sorry – he kept mumbling with his eyes dug on the cake, his face was completely red, his cheeks were almost as red as his bright auburn hair. Gellert smiled softly feeling his heart growing so big, Albus was an adorable shy sweetie.</p><p>-It’s okay Albus, get in, close the door-</p><p>-No, I think, I better get going, give you some time…- Albus kept mumbling nervously and Gellert felt his heart sink a bit, maybe this had been disturbing for the older boy.</p><p>-Oh, well, if it bothered you maybe you should go- he said in a low whisper and Albus for the first time looked at him, his bright blue eyes, his soft skin and beautiful full lips.</p><p>-No, no, it didn’t - Then he blushed and stopped himself from talking – Well I… Fuck-</p><p>-Wow, that’s twice in a day, it must be my birthday – He said mockingly and Albus chuckled understanding what he meant.</p><p>-Well, it actually is your birthday git. Happy Birthday – He said still blushed and Gellert smiled wide, he patted the bed inviting him to sit beside him and Albus walked shyly.</p><p>-Thanks Albus- he said softly and smiled at him, Albus just nodded awkwardly and gave him the cake he was holding, it was pure chocolate with such a thick chocolate frosting Gellert felt his arteries already collapsed by all the butter and sugar the cake seemed to have. He smiled a bit preoccupied.</p><p>-Well, it’s a lot of cake just for my aunt and me, I bet we can start eating it – He said and took a bit of frosting. It tasted good but it was extremely sweet for Gellert’s preference over bitter things.</p><p>-Sweet- he just said doing his best not to pull a face, Albus chuckled.</p><p>-Might be a bit sweeter than usual, I baked it myself- he said the last words in a whisper and Gellert looked at him a bit shocked.</p><p>-Wow, didn’t know you could bake-</p><p>Albus blushed even more, he started feeling how his heart went through an arrhythmia, his hands sweating, he looked up and found some intrigued captivating mismatching eyes. Deep dark black and such a light blue that seemed almost silver. Gellert was beautiful, he had a strange beauty, super pale skin, super light blonde hair, he may not be the cannon of beauty, but he was beyond it (in Albus’s perspective)</p><p>He shouldn’t really be thinking this way about him.</p><p>-Well, you just turned seventeen, I guess is the best I can do for such an important milestone-</p><p>Gellert smiled brightly.</p><p>- Thanks, I can finally perform magic without being sent to prison-</p><p>-Not that you didn’t do it anyway-</p><p>He smirked</p><p>-I know-</p><p>There was a tense silence around them, Albus kept glancing nervously from the cake to Gellert’s eyes, unable to really wipe the memory of some moments ago, Gellert touching himself with such ease, Gellert arching his back, Gellert not being uncomfortable because another bloke had witnessed this…</p><p>-Is everything all right? – He asked with a worried look on his face, Albus swallowed hard when he realized he had been blankly staring at Gellert without saying a thing, he awkwardly nodded.</p><p>There was another moment of silence and Albus caught his eyes and the moment Gellert saw him (he seemed to penetrate his soul with those damn eyes) he smiled, it was a soft unique smile, and Albus suddenly got a braveness rage, the Gryffindor inside him exploding through his pores.</p><p>- I knit- He said a bit desperate and Gellert looked at him caught off guard. He was expecting something else, something more coherent. But nothing came, just Albus’s trembling lips and fearful eyes. Gellert nodded trying to look as if he had understood him.</p><p>-So, you knitted something for me? – He asked softly and Albus blushed, he looked a bit desperate and let out a troubled sigh.</p><p>-I knit, I bake, I…- his voice broke and he dug his eyes on the blankets losing his voice. Gellert looked at him curiously, he had never seen Albus so afraid before.</p><p>-I play the piano…? – He offered a bit puzzled and Albus chuckled, he brushed his fingers through deep auburn locks and then found his gut and looked him in the eye.</p><p>-I fancy men- He said trying to look secure but his voice gave away he hadn’t really accepted that part of himself, Gellert looked even more puzzled. He nodded.</p><p>-I know Al- He said softly and Albus flushed immediately, his face extremely red, his breathing unsteady and his body so tense Gellert knew he was going to have neck ache the next morning.</p><p>-You…? - Albus couldn’t get himself to ask how? Who told him? Gellert just nodded.</p><p>-Well, I’m perceptive, I found it pretty obvious- He said and Albus melted under his gaze, Gellert knew, HE knew and he didn’t push him away, he knew and he kept being his friend, he knew and he didn’t mind undressing before him, Gellert was not only insanely bright to notice it, but also extremely open-minded to not care, to not ask, not judge and be his friend no matter his preferences. Albus felt so boosted by it he lost his usual calmness and before he could notice he had spoken again.</p><p>-I fancy someone- he blurted the words out of his lips in excitement and fear, and suddenly Gellert’s expression changed. He was tense and his eyes were no longer full of affection, but murderous. Albus bit his tongue, maybe he had gone too far, maybe Gellert didn’t want to know details about it, maybe this was definitely not the best moment to confess his stupid unavoidable love for him. He started panicking.</p><p>-I don’t want to know- Gellert said coldly and Albus swallowed loud, he looked at the blanket again trying hard to fight back the tears but his soft eyes were betraying him and he couldn’t do anything but wipe them a bit aggressively with his sleeve, he felt himself so close from sobbing that he had to stand up and aim to run.</p><p>-I’ll see you later- he managed to say those strangled words but Gellert was quicker and stood before him, his mismatching eyes were a strange combination between anger and hurt.</p><p>-I… don’t go. <em>Ficken</em>- He exhaled loudly and then looked him in the eyes, Albus was taller but Gellert intimidated him–I don’t want to know who he is because I’m positive he’s not good enough for you-</p><p>Albus looked taken aback, he just stared at him.</p><p>-How would you know that? –</p><p>Gellert rolled his eyes trembling lightly.</p><p>-I just, I just know Al, and I know we’ve just met, and you have your friends and… whoever he is from years before… what I’m trying to say is… - He suddenly looked lost for the right words and Albus’s eyes sparkled, could it be possible? Was Gellert actually implying he fancied him back? Was life really going to be sweet for him for the first time in nineteen years? – No one will be your equal, except for me- Gellert said bravely looking into his eyes and Albus felt his heart run wild, he chuckled unable to hold back his excitement. Gellert looked at him frowning, was Albus making fun of him? Was this really the best moment for him to laugh? He looked a bit hurt and Albus took a step forward touching his hands shyly.</p><p>- <em>Ich mag dich</em> – Albus said with a raw rudimentary German and Gellert took some seconds to process it, he then snorted and without any warning stood to his tip toes and kissed him.</p><p>It was their first kiss for both of them, it was a bit sloppy and uncoordinated, Gellert was a bit harsh and pushed himself to Albus, Albus was a bit shy and opened slightly his lips unknowingly, when he felt a soft bite in his lower lips and a full lip inside his own he gasped. The unavoidable high count of hormones youth gave made them both incredibly hard just by that brush of lips. Albus kind of froze when he felt Gellert’s erection brushing his crotch. He blushed and bit his lip.</p><p>-Sorry- Gellert said with a smile that definitely showed he was no sorry at all. Albus chuckled and pressed his forehead to Gellert’s.</p><p>-So you didn’t knit me anything? – Gellert asked a bit upset and Albus laughed.</p><p>-I didn’t-</p><p>-Well, at least you baked a cake-</p><p>Albus laughed again.</p><p>-At least-</p><p>Gellert stood on his tip toes again and looked at him asking for permission. It was a subtle action, but Albus found the seventeen-year-old before him a true gentleman and bit his lip feeling a bit virginal, he closed his eyes in acceptance and felt soft lips on his own, he knew he was going to save this moment until the day he died.</p><p>-Happy birthday Gell-</p><p>Gellert smiled brightly.</p><p>-Hope is the first of many-</p><p><em>A lifetime </em>Albus thought but only nodded</p><p>-----</p><p>-So… did you knit me something? – Gellert asked with a lifted eyebrow, he was wearing –as always- black robes, a black coat and a black scarf around his neck, his pale skin extremely bright in contrast of his dark outfit, his black eye was finally free of a lock of white hair, he had his hair short and his eyes were contoured by deep wrinkles, he was –in Albus eyes- as astonishingly beautiful as ever.</p><p>Albus laughed loudly.</p><p>-As a matter of fact… I did- Albus said with a bright smile and took a small box from his coat, Gellert chuckled a bit excited. He had asked Albus to knit him something for years and Albus always used to smile and nod, but never actually had knitted anything for him.</p><p>- Wow, why? –</p><p>-Well, you showed me your Patronus, and you’re turning 50, I think now is the best moment to do things we were really ashamed of doing when we were younger-</p><p>-Like growing old? -</p><p>Albus laughed.</p><p>- Indeed, that’s right at the top of my list-</p><p>Gellert smiled and looked at him expectant, looking for permission to tear the wrapping apart.</p><p>- First, comes the speech- Albus said and Gellert rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed, he actually loved Albus’s speeches – You know there hasn’t been a year in the last 34 years that I don’t reach out for you this day, even when everything was… not so good between us, I guess you always knew those sherbet lemon candy didn’t just appear- Gellert smiled brightly.</p><p>- Oh, I thought that was Vinda – He lied and if Albus’s eyes had been knives Gellert would’ve been stabbed to death by now. Gellert laughed. –I’m joking <em>mein lieber</em>, I knew it was you-</p><p>- Just as the flowers Newt kept sending me every birthday- Albus said and Gellert rolled his eyes truly annoyed.</p><p>-You can’t joke with that because the bastard actually gave you sunflowers one day-</p><p>Albus laughed blushing.</p><p>-Oh Merlin, he did, I didn’t remember that… but everyone gave me flowers that day, I had just published an important book-</p><p>-I don’t care- He said coldly and Albus chuckled.</p><p>-Ok, fine, the point is, I truly deeply love you, and I’m sorry we lost those years, but I’m glad we’re here, I know what it took to turn your life around, to lose your magic, to… I know Gell, I truly know and I’m grateful and so flattered and I just – his voice broke- I want to be here holding your hand and baking you cakes I end up eating on my own, when you turn one-hundred-years old- His deep blue eyes were gleaming and Gellert had the absolute smashing certainty he had made the right choice all those years ago. His magic for Albus seemed like a fair price.</p><p>-I love you too Al- he said and he kissed him chastely.</p><p>-Open it up- He said waving his wand -<em>their</em>- elder wand and the wrapping came lose.</p><p>Gellert opened the box and his first reaction was shock and a joyful laugh.</p><p>-You fucking bastard- He said and Albus laughed, he loved Gellert’s authenticity when it came to showing his emotions, he was transparent.</p><p>-Thought you’d like it- he said teasingly and Gellert took out a bright red with yellow stripes scarf.</p><p>-I told you I would’ve been a Slytherin- He said rolling his eyes and Albus shook his head.</p><p>-Not under my watch- He said and took Gellert’s black scar from his neck and placed the brand-new way too bright scarf he had knitted.</p><p>-I can’t be seen wearing this Albus, I’m everything but a Gryffindor, this is utter betrayal-</p><p>Albus laughed and kissed his lips tenderly.</p><p>-You are more than a Gryffindor than you can imagine, besides if you were a Slytherin it’d be scandalous to sleep with you-</p><p>Geller rolled his eyes.</p><p>-I’m Gellert Grindelwald, it’s scandalous to sleep with me-</p><p>Albus snorted and bit his lip.</p><p>-I love scandal- he said and Gellert raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-Maybe next year you can shave that beard or cut that hair-</p><p>Albus laughed.</p><p>-I told you, I’m planning on leaving them long-</p><p>-How much? –</p><p>-Merlin length-</p><p>Geller snorted with heavy eyes.</p><p>-You better not-</p><p>-You’re just jealous ‘cause I still have hair to grow-</p><p>Gellert blushed and threw him the empty box.</p><p>-That was a mean thing to say Albus-</p><p>Albus laughed and trapped him in a hug.</p><p>-I know, I’m sorry, it was funny though-</p><p>-Not as funny as those ridiculous robes you keep buying-</p><p>Albus laughed real loud.</p><p>- I tell you what, if you quit on telling me to cut my hair, I’ll let you choose my next wardrobe-</p><p>Gellert smiled really surprised and after a few seconds of silence he shook his head.</p><p>-Nah, I can’t. I hate those robes, but if someone can pull a deep bright purple robe with stars and moons and a matching hat, is you-</p><p>Albus blushed and kissed his cheek.</p><p>-A true gentleman-</p><p>Gellert smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>